


It Was a Hot Miserable Summer Day

by Spinestalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, wordcount: 2000-3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is miserable and Roxas is having a bit too much fun on Sora's behalf. Axel is just a pervert. (hints at a weird Tidus/Sora/Riku love triangle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Hot Miserable Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna lie. I have a secret crush on Tidus being shipped with Sora or Roxas. I don't know why when I am so Akuroku-core and <3s over Soriku.  
> Anyways, this is old. Enjoy

It was a hot miserable summer day. It was one of those days that would put one in mind of hell. With that said, Sora was miserable, and it was making Roxas's life hell.

Okay, so Roxas may have been the little demon in hell enjoying every minute of it. He was a little amused at his brother's dramatics and would every so often enjoy doing something to prod his twin. Sora was just too easy when he was like this.

Sora was laying in a dramatic pose on the living room floor, on his belly with his hand outstretched to the phone that was only inches away. Every so often he would wiggle his fingers and make a whimpering sound. It put Roxas in mind of a dying man in the wastelands who lacked the needed energy to reach for the last drop of live saving water.

Then he let out theatrical sigh, whimpering as he wiggled his fingers towards the phone, willing it to come to him.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it ring any faster." Roxas said helpfully from where he lay on the couch, one leg over the side, his arm in the air as he messed with his cell phone.

Again, another whimper, "I'm going to melt into a puddle of Sora."

"Please don't, mom will make me clean you up. If you must, at least go melt in the bathtub," he said, tapping something into his cell phone. "Why does he have to call a land line? Why not just your cell phone."

"Because he will have to call from a payphone, my lame phone doesn't accept calls from payphones."

"Ahhh, yeah!" he remembered. "That's because you are to cheep to dish out the money for a real phone."

"I like my phone," Sora frowned. "It's cheep." He reached out his hand a bit farther, gently petting the beige plastic with the tip of a finger. "I would love you too if you would ring for me," he told the phone.

The phone apparently cared not for Sora's affection for it did not ring.

Sora let out another long pathetic sigh.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he paused in his text message conversation, waiting for a response. "It's only been two days, Sora. If you are gonna be like this for the full three weeks Tidus is at Blitzball camp, please, kill me now."

Sora let out a wail as he remember just how long it had been, and how long it would be. "That's so long without Tidus. I'm not going to make it! I'm going to absolutely die of Tidus withdrawal."

"I'm going to die of your Tidus withdrawal…" Roxas murmured to himself as he flipped open his phone to see his new message. "Maybe you could use this time to, I don't know, do something that doesn't involve being attached to Tidus."

"But it would be so loooonly," Sora moaned. Another long dramatic sigh and Sora rolled to his back.

Then the phone rang – well kinda. Sora was up in an instant, the receiver in to his ear before it even had the chance to stop ringing.

"Hello?" Sora answered excitedly, then sighed a deflated sigh. "Oh it's you… No… I'm sorry, it's always good to hear from you, grandma. I was just waiting on a call… yeah… no, mom is out right now, I'll let her know you called…. I love you too." Then with far more dejection then could possibly be natural, he fell back to the floor to resume his never ending gloom…

…that lasted about five seconds until the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Sora answered breathlessly into the phone, then again he heaved a sigh. "Okay grandma, I'll tell her. I promise I won't forget." He hung up the phone again, placing the device in his lap to better stare at it forlornly.

"This is so lame," he said after a good 90 seconds of stare-at-the-phone-to-ring.

"You're telling me," Roxas snorted, then smirked at whatever reply he had gotten.

Sora sighed, for the billionth-and-counting time before placing the phone back on the floor. "Ugh, watching it isn't going to make it ring any faster." Ignoring Roxas's roll of his eyes he stood up. "I'm gonna get some ice cream." Or the whole box, whatever – same thing.

With a secretive and wicked smile, Roxas waited until he heard the freezer door open before he hit speed dial number 9.

"I got it!" Sora shrieked and ran so fast into the living room he was forced to dive towards the phone (or risk their mother's beloved vase) to answer it. "Hello?"

Roxas burst into laugher and Sora frowned before shooting his brother a very un-Sora-and-more-like-Roxas like glare.

"Brat!" Sora jumped at his brother, pinning him to the couch and started digging his fingers into Roxas's sides and belly. His twin let out a loud squeal then a series of very unmanly giggles and yelps, his hands grabbing Sora's wrists in self defense.

"No, Sora, no, stop it!" He cried, bucking and squirming under his brother as he tried to kick him off. Sora laughed evilly, tickling his brother unmercifully. "Sora!"

"This is what you get for being so mean!" Sora laughed, "Suffer, young one, for you are in my grasp now!"

Roxas cried out, trying to block the assault while trying to breathe and not laugh at the same time. "No, Stop! Sora, I can't breathe!"

Sora paused, not wanting Roxas to suffocate, but kept his hands posed to strike. "Say you're sorry," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The blond huffed, elbows to his ticklish sides to protect them.

"And that Sora is king."

"What?" Sora flexed his fingers in a threatening manner, still having the advantage of being on top. Roxas held up his hands. "Okay, okay, Sora is king." But would so pay for this later.

Sora pulled back his hands, smiling smugly. "Much better," he said before he flopped down in a dramatic heap on top of Roxas, his head on his twin's chest.

Roxas let out a loud groan, shoving at the dead weight. "Ugh, no! It's too hot, get off."

Sora pouted, "It's to hot to move." He shifted his head. "You make a comfy pillow. I think I'll just have to use you as a Tidus replacement." He frowned, poking Roxas in the side. "You're a bit soft though, Tidus is harder. But at least your blond."

"Gee, thanks."

"Niiiice," came a familiar smooth voice. "Twinsest." Sora lat out an epp and turned to see Axel smirking at them very lecherously.

"Hey! How did you get in?"

Axel licked his lips, eyes roving over the entangled twins on the couch. "Window in your guys' room. You really shouldn't do that you know, might let freaks in."

Sora rolled his eyes. "We have a door, you know. Most people use that."

"No way. I'm one of the freaks. Besides, I wouldn't ever miss a chance to get one of your neighbors to call the cops on me again."

"Roxas..." Sora looked at him with all the seriousness of cancer. "Your boyfriend is a dork."

"No kidding, I can't even take him anywhere anymore. But at least he is good with his mouth." Sora was nodding sympathetically before he balked at what he was agreeing with.

"What? Ew, Ugh! TMI, Rox, TMI."

Axel was still grinning as he moved over to the twins and bent down to whisper hotly in Sora's ear. "I'll show you how good I am with my mouth if you hang around long enough."

"Wahhhh!" Sora screamed, flailing his arms and fell off onto the floor in a heap in his effort to get away from the hot breath.

"He's very good with his mouth; he has this tongue thing he does..." Roxas started.

"No, THANK you!" Sora said as he covered his ears. "I'm quite happy with Tidus's mouth, thankyouverymuch."

Axel frowned, disappointed at the lost of twin on twin action before shrugging and taking Sora's place on top of Roxas. "Well, if Sora isn't gonna molest you, I will."

Roxas groaned loudly, pushing Axel. "Ugh, it's to hot."

Axel digressed by licking Roxas's neck. "How is it you always taste like sea-salt ice cream?" Roxas rolled his eyes, but smirked a little before retrieving his cell phone to continue his conversation with whomever he was talking to. He had his head turned to the side in a silent offering. Axel, seeing that he hadn't been told to stop, lowered his head to pay homage to Roxas's contribution to his teenage horny-ness.

"Arge! Guys! I'm right here!"

"Like I said, you could always join…" Axel made a crude motion with his tongue that made Sora blush crimson. Roxas reached up and tapped Axel on the head none too gently with his cell.

"Be nice, you're gonna scare him away."

"What the hell..." he rubbed his head. "Who you talking to anyways."

"Naminé, I have been sending her pictures and updates on the emo drama that is Sora. We have been making fun of him."

"Hey!" Sora cried out, making a grab for the phone. Roxas deftly avoided its capture by slipping it between him and Axel – safely between their crotches, a place Sora would not dare to go.

"Ugh... Roxas, you're so mean!" He collapsed back to the floor in misery. His gloom deepened when he looked to the still unringing phone. He looked like it had just told him he would die a virgin.

"Relax. Just a few more weeks and he will be back." Roxas said, though half of it was a moan at Axel's ministrations. He lifted his hands to pay more attention to Axel's red spikes, encouraging the lickings.

"I know…" Sora said, "But we will only have a week before our senior year of high school starts and he will be starting Blitzball…" he took a deep sigh. "I'm being silly, I know." He shook his head and stood up. "Seeing you two make out like that is just making it all worse."

Axel opened his mouth to make a comment but Roxas intervened by shoving his finger into Axel's mouth.

"Then go out and do something. You don't get to spend time with Riku much," Mostly because Riku and Tidus hated each other. It was a mutual jealousy thing. Roxas would take great pleasure in knowing Riku would have to listen to Sora moan and whine about missing Tidus. He would be willing to put bets on how fast it would take Riku's hair to turn green.

He nodded, agreeing with his brother. "Your right, I'll go see what he's up…" he looked at them, then frowned. Axel was greedily sucking on the proffered finger in a very lewd manner and Roxas was watching with much interest.

"Ugh! Would you two get a room?" He paused. "No wait, we share that room... Ugh, just..." he shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, heading to the door. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Tootles," Roxas casually tossed back before extracting his finger from Axel's mouth to insert his own tongue.

Roxas was just about to settle in to a good long – and very hot – make out session with his favorite red head when the phone rang. With much displeasure, he extracted his lips from Axel's to answer the phone.

"Hey, Roxas… Is Sora there?"

Roxas grinned. "Hey, Tidus. No, sorry, you just missed him." He said with his voice a bit too cheerful. Axel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh…" he said, sounding disappointed. "Do you know when he will be back?"

"Hmm, not sure. He just went over to Riku's…" he paused on Riku's name, taking satisfaction in hearing the boy growl over the phone. "I'm sure if you call over there…"

"No..." he said, sounding very unhappy. "It's fine. Just tell him I called."

"Sure thing!" He said before he hung up, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"You know, I can't ever tell who you hate more: Tidus or Riku." Axel laughed.

"Oh, I hate them both," he said, "But they hate each other so much. It's so easy to use them against each other."

Axel grinned down at him. "You know, you are absolutely so fucking hot when you get all villainous like that."

Roxas just smiled happily, wiggling his hips against Axel's. "Now, we were about to do something."

"Oh yes, we were defiantly about to do som – OH FUCK!" he jumped back, crying out in surprise as he retrieved the forgotten phone. "Damn, but that thing has one hell of a vibrate function."

\-----

Naminé looked down at her phone, a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Kairi asked as they stopped in front of a large shop window.

"I don't know." She said. "I just got the weirdest message from Roxas. He wants me to text him every 5 seconds for the next 10 minuets…"


End file.
